Transcends Lifetimes
by NextAirAvatar
Summary: Four years after Aang dies, Sokka travels to the Southern Water Tribe to meet Korra, the new Avatar. Is Sokka ready to accept Aang's death, and give Korra a chance?


**Hello amazing readers! I hope you enjoy this oneshot. All reviews are loved and appreciated.**

 **Cover image by Vasirasart**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender**

Sokka and Tenzin leave Republic City on the same day that the letter arrives. Although it's been four years, they weren't expecting it so soon.

The news hit Sokka as hard as a boulder bended by Toph:

The next Avatar's identity is known.

Katara didn't write much. The only details that she gave is that the Avatar is a sweet little girl named Korra.

When Oogie lands in the South Pole, Katara is there to greet her brother and son. The siblings embrace.

"It's been a long time since I've been back." Sokka says.

"Too long." Katara replies, "Why don't you visit more often?"

"I'd love to, Katara, but I've been so busy in Republic City…" He trails off.

Katara, sensing her brother's uneasiness, turns to her son. "It's good so see you, Tenzin." She wraps her arms around him.

Tenzin hugs her back, "Hello, mother."

"Why don't you go to the hut? You can help Kya with dinner. Your Uncle Sokka and I need to catch up."

"I thought we could see Korra today." Tenzin replies.

"You can meet her tomorrow. I'm sure you're tired from traveling."

With that, Katara loops her arm through her brother's, and they begin walking before Tenzin can protest further.

"Why can't we talk back at the hut?" Sokka asks, not wanting to miss a good Southern Water Tribe meal.

"I was thinking that you should have some time with Korra without anyone else's interference. So that's where we're going." Katara replies.

Sokka just gives her a confused look.

She explains further, "I know Aang's death was hard on you. And you've never really understood reincarnation and all those other things that come with being the Avatar. I thought that some quality time with Korra could help you understand a bit better."

Sokka knows it's true. Over the years, all the Avatar stuff seemed to go over his head. All the talk about past lives, the Avatar State, and the Spirit World was so strange that Sokka just decided not to think about it too much. He just accepted it.

He thought about it even less after Aang, one of Sokka's closest friends, had died.

"How did with knowing that this would eventually happen? That Aang would be reborn?" Sokka asks.

"I had to come to terms with it long ago. I knew that I might live to see the next Avatar." She holds back tears, and continues "Yes, it's painful knowing that Aang is gone, but I cope."

They walk in silence for a while, then Sokka asks, "So what's Korra like?"

"She's so energetic and eager to learn." Katara's eyes sparkle. "She can already bend three elements, though she's far from mastering them."

They arrive at an ordinary Water Tribe hut. A slender woman answers the door, and bows.

"Master Katara, Councilman Sokka. It's an honor. Come in" The woman says.

A man with a muscular build waits for them inside. He bows, "Welcome."

Katara begins to ask, "Where's-"

She's cut off by a voice, "Katara! Katara! Are you gonna start teaching me today?"

A young girl sprints into Katara's legs, and wraps her short arms around them.

Katara chuckles, "Not today, Korra. I have someone who wants to meet you." She places a hand on her sibling's shoulder. "This is my brother, Sokka."

Sokka smiles and kneels so that he's eye to with the girl. "Hi there, Korra."

"Can you bend, too? Are you gonna teach me, like Katara?" Korra asks, excitedly.

"No, I can't bend like you or Katara, but I can show you something really cool." He pulls out a boomerang from the bag that's slung over his shoulder.

"Wow!" Korra gushes over the new object.

"Let's go outside, and I'll show you how to throw it."

Outside the hut, Sokka demonstrates how to hold and throw the boomerang so that it returns to you. Korra, eager to try for herself, tries to hold it just like Sokka did.

"Grip it just a _little_ lower." Sokka instructs. He gently places his hands over Korra's to slide them down the boomerang.

Sokka watches with tears in his eyes, as the little Avatar continuously throws and retrieves the boomerang.

"You see some of him in her, don't you?" Katara asks, moving to stand next to her brother.

"This reminds me of when it was just the three of use traveling to the North Pole together. She has the same look in her eyes. The same child-like innocence." The words begin to catch in his throat.

"I know what you mean. Meeting her for the first time broke my heart all over again." Katara explains, "It reminded me of when we met… and when he died."

Together, the siblings watch as the boomerang flies in a wide arc, then lands in Korra's open palm. The young girl lets out a joyful yell, and throws it again.

Sokka turns to his sister, "I've been thinking, and… I want to move back here for a while."

"I would love that, Sokka." She smiles, "And I think Korra will like that, too."


End file.
